The Show That Isn't About The LMMCU
The Show That Isn't About The LMMCU is a show created by RealGameTime. It is about the very first show that isn’t about the LMMCU. About We know that every show on the LMMCU is based on well.... the LMMCU. But what about those other sites and wikis that are waiting to be explored. Well be careful what you wish for because this show is happening boi. Characters Main Characters * Tyro - A user who is a intense roaster who is also a freestyle rapper. * Stone - A user made out of actual stone that secretly stalks his idols. * Bio-Mech Riley - A user with the ultimate quest of finding the rare, exclusive LEGO City; Undercover * Andy - A user who is wrong 99.9% percent of the time.... like... seriously. Major Characters * Smashup * Bricky Blocks * Jedi Supporting Characters * Exotoro * BNR * Peace * Luchito * Coach * Athena * Neo * Toa * Aspenha * Psycho * Robyn * Domitron * Alex * Pythor * RBW * Epic * Gogo * Mint * Jad * Imperfect * Dynasti * Mari * Xsizter * AT Knight * Mr. Quest * Scrawny * Benny * Vesp * Lua Blox Locations * Ideas Wiki * Fanon Fireball Wiki * Fantendo * Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki * Smashapedia * Minecraft Story Mode Wiki * My Little Pony Wiki * Total Drama Wiki * Community Central * LEGO Message Boards Wiki * Bio-Mech's LEGO Dimensions Wiki * DC Database * Brickapedia * Chat Room Wiki * Sketchian Multiverse Wiki (Cameo) * Roasters Wiki * LEGO Things Wiki * LMMCU Wiki (Cameo) * LEGO Dimensions Customs Community (Cameo) * LEGO Dimensions Wiki (Cameo) * LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe (Cameo) * A bunch of dead wikis we all created (Cameos) Trivia * This is good for a bad user Category:TV-fourteen Category:TV mature audience Category:TV show Category:Take the clock to the vagina town Category:Tears his fur and cries loudly. Category:Tell me how powerful your battle is Category:The anaconda not need any unless you are to keep buns, hun Category:The fast brown fox jumps over lazy dogs 127,566,880 times. Category:The film Category:This individual rapper guy make this gal ass more than Category:Saad Ayman Nine Category:Scary things Category:See yon vow toe ta Category:Sienna Category:Sky is smoking cigarettes Category:Slim Category:Sly Dick Category:So Bad It's Good Category:So Good Category:Some tricks Category:Images Category:I think I'm leaving now. Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:I am going to get into your hands Category:I anaconda no in need of none unless you are a keep buns, hun Category:I don't even know Category:I was tired of seeing Squidward walk like he was recovering. Category:I will be a ninja Category:Idea wiki is recent these days Category:In his father's closet, in the funny stuff box Category:Agagaga Category:A sheepskin ores Category:Adult games Category:Adventure Category:Agaga Category:Aggravate autism Category:All other children vomit Category:Aloe Admiral Category:Announcements Category:Answers Category:LEGO undercover Category:LEGO Jedi Templar 11: Video Games Category:LEGO Junior Titans! :Electronic games Category:LEGO Emoji Movie Video Games Category:Let us be stupid Category:Lift Elmo and shout Category:Like the black work of Jesus. Category:Losers lose Category:Because you can not give rat butt Category:People think I'm crazy just because there is browning in my pocket anytime. Category:Browse Category:Rat's ass Category:Welcome to the jungle Category:Chop, chop, chop down the clock Category:Mouse Kang Category:Rat's Kang Category:What! Mouse baby! Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:Display is not about LM MCUs Category:You and I pee Category:I hope you will always fall into a hole until you chew. Category:Tight shirt can make big ass Category:This is racism and stupidity. Category:The girl with big breasts and calves is still thick. Category:Thin girls are very thick. Category:Thick is a very attractive woman, with a large ass appearance, and in most cases women will have a pair of thighs.